Esme Jamerson
Esme Jamerson Esme sister of Alexander Kilroy (Chris Jamerson) who knew the original creators of The Regulators, which is how she joined Esme lived a colourful childhood, to those on the outside it seemed like the perfect nuclear family, mom, dad and brother; loving relatives who visit. The children attended sunday school, extracurricular activities and were marked for a successful. Behind the closed doors there were many dark stories untold to those on the outside. Their family had many hidden secrets and hidden pasts one of which was a hidden family to their father's side which were in a way payed to keep quiet. The alimony that the second family received was more than enough to keep them away from the house Esme grew up in and Esme only learnt of the existence of her older siblings at the age of fourteen through information her brother Chris learnt. Chris and Esme were close and relied upon each other. Chris was three years older than Esme so when their parents were too busy arguing to take Esme to sunday school or her swimming lessons Chris would wake Esme up, give her breakfast, sort out anything she needed for her classes and would walk her to the location, making up excuses as to why their parents were not there and ensuring that Esme believed them all. Esme believed the stories of her parents being sick or working instead of knowing the truth, her parents were arguing about work, money and the secret, hidden second family. When Chris turned eighteen he went off to college, Esme was old enough to look after herself and fully understood the ‘fakeness’ of the family she was apart of but with Chris gone she felt lonely and at the age of eighteen she left the family home and through fear of being alone married her boyfriend as his visa was about to run out and he would be deported from the country. Esme started college but was forced through jealousy from her new husband to drop out. Esme dealt with an abusive marriage as she did not want to go back to her parents as she knew that they would do what they always do when something goes wrong and refuse to acknowledge is so as to not lose the face of the ‘perfect family.’ At the age of twenty Esme received a letter from her brother who had been travelling for just under three years telling her of a country he was in and apologizing for not being in contact with her. He had sent a letter to their parents house but received one back stating that she had ‘married and disowned the family’ and with her new address. He congratulated her on her marriage and knowing the lack of support she would receive from their parents he included a blank diary telling her that even though he was not there for her to speak to she could write everything down and when he was back he would read it from cover to cover and help her through everything she needed help and support with. Esme read through the three page letter her brother had sent her many times, packed a small rucksack with clothing, a pen and her diary and left her husband to go and find her brother Chris. Category:Anti-heroes Category:Members of the Regulators